


Thick Is Beautiful

by KuroBakura



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Obsession, Out of Character, Partial Nudity, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Aziraphale is not fond of the way he looks from time to time but Crowley feels different about his lover. Especially about one part of the angel in particular.





	Thick Is Beautiful

Aziraphale woke up to a ray of sunshine peaking through the slit of the window curtains. The room felt warm and comforting, much to the angel’s delight. As he stretched a little in the bed, he noticed that the other side of the bed where Crowley sleeps was empty. From the corner of his eyes, Aziraphale noticed a huge lump from underneath the covers of the bed. With his curiosity peaked, Aziraphale decided to see what it was. And with the two of them, it could be anything. 

When Azirapahle moved the covers from on top of him, his eyes widened. There was Crowley. He was between Aziraphale’s legs, kissing one of the angel’s inner thighs. Aziraphale blushed. Crowley looked at his husband with a smile on his face.

”Good morning, angel.” Crowley spoke to him.

”Cro-Crowley! What are you doing there?!” Aziraphale asked. Crowley gave another kiss on Aziraphale’s inner thigh again.

”Being blessed.” Crowley replied to his question. There were many things about the angel that attracted the demon to him. One of the things that attracted Crolwey to Aziraphale quite a lot was Aziraphale’s thick thighs. Crowley loves his husband’s thighs. Maybe even a little too much. Aziraphale did not like this thighs. He thought they were too big and unattractive. Crowley could not get enough of them. Of both his thighs. Not to mention that Aziraphale was wearing short boxers that fitted to his body as well.

”Why are you between my legs, though?” Aziraphale asked another question. 

“Because I _want_ to be. You are so beautiful!” Crowley answered back then gave one of the thigh a nuzzle with his head. Aziraphale looked to the side of him as his face was blushing hard. He also could not help feeling a little bit tight in his boxers, too. Crowley did not want the angel to feel embarrassed. He moved up from Aziraphale’s thighs and towards Aziraphale’s face as suddenly laid on the other side of him. Crowley wrapped his arms around his angel and held him close to his body as much as he could.

”Do not be ashamed, darling. I just wanted to show you love.” Crowley told him. Aziraphale looked at the demon, still blushing.

”You know how I feel about my thighs, dear. I am not too fond of them. I feel like they are one of the worst parts of my body.” Aziraphale said back to him. Crowley did not like hearing that. Not one bit. All of a sudden, Crowley kissed Azirapahle on the neck as he started to touch one of Aziraphale’s thighs. Aziraphale started to shake as he felt a little nervous. Crowley pulled away from the angel’s neck.

”_Never_ say that about yourself. Everything about you is absolutely beautiful to me. From the top of you ur head to the bottom of your feet. Inside and out. Your thighs are so sexy to me. I love the way they look. You should not be ashamed of your body, You should embrace it. Thick is beautiful and I do not care what other people say. And...if anyone tell you otherwise, I will personally make sure that there is no trace of their DNA left on this planet when I get through with them.” Crowley said to him.

Aziraphale never knew that is how Crowley truly felt about him. Aziraphale turned around in the bed to face his husband. 

“You truly feel that way about me?” Aziraphale asked him.

“Yes, angel. I always have. For many, many years.” Crowley replied to him. Aziraphale smiled.

”That...that means a lot to me. Thank you, dear.” Aziraphale spoke to him. Crowley smiled back.

”You are welcome, sweetheart.” Crowley said back to him. The two of them kissed for several seconds before pulling away. Crowley went back to the angel’s thighs. Aziraphale felt less nervous about seeing Crowley being all loving when it comes to his thighs. Crolwey left a few hickeys and a love bite on Aziraphale’s inner thighs. Aziraphale felt more comfortable now with Crowley embracing his body. It was going to take time for him to feel that way as well but at least he knows that he has someone who feels the same way and loves him very much, too. The two of them ended up falling back asleep on the bed, though. Aziraphale was laying his back on the bed while Crowley was comfortably sleeping with his head laying on one of his hubby’s thighs For the rest of the morning.

**The End**


End file.
